Total Drama: Insanity Island
by Datgirl45
Summary: (Another SYOC Story-Apps Closed) Chris is now in a TV war with the Ridonculous Race and has given Izzy a chance of co-hosting a new season of Total Drama as a desperate attempt to boost ratings. Join 24 teenagers, Enigma and a crazy psycho killer battle it out on Total Drama Insanity Island!
1. Prologue

Chris McLean sat lazily on a director's chair placed on the golden sand of Isamia Island sipping an ice tea. A Hawaiian tune was playing and the palm trees were swaying gently to the music.

Chris lifted his sunnies before saying, "Hello loyal fans, I'm Chris McLean, acclaimed host of the hit series Total Drama! Since Don from the Ridonculous Race..." Chris shivered in disgust as he kept speaking, "Challenged us to a TV war, I've been looking for the best cast to participate in the newest season of Total Drama! We'll be competing on beautiful Isamia Island, a tropical wonderland full of glory and beauty!"

One of the backdrops behind Chris fell, showing a snowy winter wonderland.

As some of the production team rushed over to pick it up, Chris rubbed his neck nervously. "Anyway, um...be sure to apply if you think you can stand a chance at the million! But hurry, applications close by the 14th!"

Izzy suddenly came through, swing on a vine. "Be there or be square!"

The screen turns black as Chris says loudly, "Okay, you guys totally screwed up back there..."

 **Here's the prologue! It sucks, but I guess people know a bit more about it.**

 **"Shut up and take my money!"**

 **-Datgirl45**


	2. Welcome to Insamia Island: Part One

**Hi! I'm back, I deleted the full cast list for two reasons:**

 **1\. A helpful reviewer to me it was against the rules, (thanks for the notice btw :)) and,**

 **2\. The full cast will be here anyway, so who needs it?**

 **Anyway enjoy the first full chapter of Total Drama Insanity Island, and if I screwed up your character, feel free to PM me.**

It was a beautiful day on tropical Insamia Island, the sun was shining and birds were chirping happily, all while the 24 contestants of the newest Total Drama season were stuck inside the jumbo jet that Chris, acclaimed host, and Chef Hatchet, chef, used for Total Drama World Tour a couple of years before.

Standing beside the World Tour Jumbo Jet was Izzy, a psycho hose beast who had competed in many previous seasons, and ,of course, Chris McLean. Chris smiled and gave his trademark opening.

"Hello, and welcome to yet another season of Total Drama. For this season, viewer favourite Izzy..."

Izzy folded her arms and pouted, turning her back to Chris.

"Fine, E-Scope?"

No response.

"Brainzilla?"

Izzy shook her head.

"Enigma?"

"Hi everyone I'm Enigma and welcome to Total Drama Insanity Island!" Izzy, I mean, Enigma shoved Chris aside and moved up closer to the camera. "We have a great lineup today, we have a rebel, four eyes, someone probably as crazy as me..." Enigma counted off her fingers.

"Okay Enigma, no spoilers" Chris chuckled nervously as he stepped back into view. "Enigma's under contract to not act as crazy as she usually does" he added. "Now let's meet our contestants..."

"Hit the music!" Enigma yelled.

 _Get ready for this_ blasted out of the speakers behind Enigma as two interns held a large circle, made out of butcher paper with the letters 'TDII' painted in red on it. They held it up to the door, where the contestants were supposed to exit the plane.

"Introducing the cast of Total Drama Insanity Island 2015..." Enigma yelled into the microphone she was holding. "Charlie!"

An 18 year old male burst through the paper and jogged over to where Enigma was standing.

"Emily!"

Emily, a teenage girl with black curly hair and freckles stepped through the circle unenthusiastically. _At least I have some time away from my brothers,_ she thought. Emily smiled to herself as she went over to stand with Charlie.

"Jason!"

"Oh my God Em, are you alright?" Jason rushed down the ramp and grabbed Emily's arm. He looked at Charlie.

"Are you trying to hook up with her?" he asked.

Charlie shook his head in confusion "No man, she just stood next to me"

"You've been warned" Jason half threatened/joked.

Emily facepalmed, embarrassed at her brother's actions.

"Uh, um...how do you say her name?"

"Kweeva!" yelled a girl from inside the plane. She jumped into the circle and walked casually down the ramp. Her auburn hair was in a messy ponytail and she had an abundance of freckles on her face.

"Caoimhe!"

Caoimhe bowed and stood next to Emily.

"AJ!"

A sixteen year old jumped through the circle, carrying a dry erase board tucked underneath his right shoulder. He smiled and walked cautiously down the ramp.

"Tonya!"

"Hi guys!" greeted a blonde teenager, around 16, her voice had a slight southern drawl. "I'm Tonya, but my friends call me TJ" she smiled and jumped down from the ramp.

"Next up we have Sherwood!" Enigma leaned over to Charlie and whispered "Who calls their kid Sherwood?"

Charlie shrugged as he watched Sherwood walk down the ramp while eyeing some of his fellow competitors.

 **Static**

 **Sherwood-Quiet Guy:** Looks like the competition is going to be easy this year. (Sherwood folds his arms in satisfaction)

 **TJ-Southern Chick:** I guess he's nice

 **End of Confessional**

"Umm...Katrina!"

Katrina walked around the circle and off the ramp unenthusiastically. "These are the people who I'm stuck with?"

 **Static**

 **Katrina-Possible Regina George:** Not one hot girl in sight (Katrina looks around) God damn it (She facepalms) Can the producers edit this?

 **Emily-Embarrassed of Her Brother:** And people thought I was mean

 **End of Confessional**

Enigma nodded and then announced the next contest to arrive. "Derrick!"

A blue eyed sixteen year old wearing faded jeans and a red t-shirt jumped threw the circle. He waved shyly at his fellow competitors. "Hey guys," his voice was quiet, and everyone could barely hear it over the loud music. "I'm Derrick"

The only response was from TJ. "Hey Derrick"

"Next contestant, Deborah!"

A grey-eyed, caramel haired seventeen year old stepped out of the plane. She took a deep breath and walked down the ramp. "Hi, I'm Deb, want me to put on some coffee for you?"

"Not now" Chris rolled his eyes.

 **Static**

 **Deborah- Workaholic:** I haven't gone this much time without working. I think I'm going to die (grabs hair in stress)

 **End of Confessional**

"Meet Justin, not to be confused with Justin Bieber or Beth's possible future husband!"

Justin, a African-American guy with lighter skin, came out of nowhere he just landed face-first into the golden sand.

"That doesn't usually happen" Justin remarked as he got up and dusted himself off. "Nice to meet you guys, I'm the Dare- Wolf"

 **Static**

 **Caoimhe-Has a Weird Name:** Dare-wolf?

 **End of Confessional**

"Violet!"

A Japanese girl, 15 or 16 hopped through the circle. "Hey guys! I'm Violet" she smiled "It would be good if we can all get to know eachother!"

 **Static**

 **Violet-Bad At First Impressions:** Was that good? I really hope I didn't sound awkward...

 **End of Confessional**

"Next up! Chris McLean...?" Enigma curiously looked at Chris, who was smirking.

Out of the plane stepped a teenage version of Chris, same skin tone, same eyes, everything looked entirely the same, except the look of annoyance on the guy's face.

"Hello, I'm Chris McLean and I'm the the next contestant on Total Drama!" he looked at Chris, who gave a nod of approval.

 **Static**

 **'Chris McLean'-Body Double:** I hate acting like Chris, five more years of this and I'm done! I hope...

 **Static**

 **Justin-Dare-Wolf:** Am I the only one here who finds that creepy?

 **End of Confessional**

"Okay, that's freaky" Enigma remarked just before she read out the next name.

 **Static**

 **Justin- Thrillseeker:** Thank God (wipes forehead)

 **End of Confessional**

"Sevena!"

A girl in a long grey dress cartwheeled down the ramp and landed at Chris's feet. She smiled and opened up her grey notebook and started writing, ignoring all the comments about her.

"Okay..." Enigma looked impressed, "Phillip!"

The song changed to _Do it Now_ as Phillp walked down the ramp. Unlike some other arrivals, it was dead silent amongst the competitors.

"On a happier topic our next competitor...Delia!" it was Chris that said this, as Enigma was to busy dancing with TJ and Violet.

Delia shyly walked to the group of other contestants. She smiled meekly as she redid her messy sidebun.

 **Static**

 **Delia-Hair Conscious:** Most of them look nice, I guess.

 **End of Confessional**

"And now..." Enigma announced "Delia's boyfriend, I'm surprised she has one, Brandon"

Brandon came out of the plane dancing to the beat. "What's up guys," he greeted as he placed his arm around Delia's shoulder. "How's it going?"

"No time for that!" yelled Enigma, "here comes Dorolla!"

 **Static**

 **Caoimhe-Pretty Quiet Until Now:** Anyone else think of Dora the Explorer?

 **End of Confessional**

"Hello Chris!" greeted Dorolla sweetly, "It's an honour to be here today, and I'm sure my twin Sevena feels the same way!"

Sevena looked up from her notebook and smiled.

"Nixon!" Enigma hollered. She looked at Chris and whispered, "When is this finished?"

Before Chris could answer, there was a loud _SPLAT!_ Nixon had just opened a green soda, that no one recognised, that had been shaken up and it had sprayed everywhere. A soda that looked like Coca Cola trickled down the ramp, creating a brown stain on the sand.

"Let's forget about that" Chris smiled, "Next competitor, Lucinda!"

"Hi! I'm Lucy" Lucy had bright hazel eyes, and she wore a flowery dress, with a spiked black collar and three inch high platforms. A pastel blue notebook was tucked underneath her right arm.

 **Static**

 **Enigma-Also known as E-Scope, Brainzilla and Izzy:** And people think I'm mad!

 **End of Confessional**

Before Enigma could holler out the next name, a boy with long jet black hair wearing a white t-shirt with a rose, wearing an orange anorak, appeared. "Hi, I'm Josh!"

 **Static**

 **Emily-Little Sister:** Great, now we have a Kenny. (Rolls eyes) Real original Chris...

 **Static**

 **Josh-Kenny McCormick:** Knew I should've have worn the usual leather jacket

 **End of Confessional**

"Okay Kenny," Enigma shoved him aside into Charlie and Katrina. "Lacey, come on out!"

Lacey, a sixteen year old girl with wavy hair that was dyed red, walked down the ramp. She was a mix of a girly girl and someone who would probably punch you in the face for no reason, with her pink tank top, black leather jacket, a white lacy skirt and black heeled boots, she definitely looked weird amongst the others.

With the exception of 'Chris McLean' and Lucy of course.

She folded her arms and bit her lip. "I'm Lacey"

 **Static**

 **Jason-Overprotective:** Seems intimidating, no way am I letting her near Em...

 **Static**

 **Lacey-Fashion Outcast:** These people seem intimidated by me...oh well (shrugs)

 **End of Confessional**

"Our last male contestant... Get ready for Toren!"

A younger male, around 14 stepped out of the plane, writing in a plain black notebook vigourously.

"Boring!" remarked Enigma, "Our last contestant, Stephanie!"

Stephanie came out, holding a pack of cards with her straight dirty blonde hair in a ponytail. "I'm Stephanie" she held her hand out to Chris. "Care for a game of poker?"

Chris shook her hand unenthusiastically. "No thanks"

"Everyone stand over there!" yelled Enigma, who now held a camera. She pointed to a sandy spot with three palm trees in the background.

Everyone rushed over to the spot where Enigma was pointing and posed for the camera.

After a minute of holding the camera and telling everyone to stay still, Enigma shoved the camera into Chris's hands. "I want to be in the photo too" and then disappeared.

"Say um.. Chris is Really, Really, Really Hot"

"Chris is..." everyone paused as Enigma swung from a vine into the group of contestants.

Chris snapped a shot and said, "Everyone meet up at the Elimination Grounds in exactly fifteen minutes"

Everyone scrambled off.

 **Man that chapter sucked! Oh well...at least now that the boring bit's over, it finally get's exciting!**

 **Once again, if I screwed your OC up, feel free to PM me!**

 **"Me fail English? That's unpossible!"**

 **-Datgirl45**


End file.
